


What's Right, And What's Easy

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	What's Right, And What's Easy

It would have been easy just to drain her, just to take what he wanted and move on on. In fact, that's what he'd always done before, and never once had he felt any regret. Yet those were just kills, and this one, this was difficult. There was something in the way.  
Much as he tried to delude himself, he felt something for this human girl. There was just something about her that intrigued him, that made him want to keep her around... forever.  
So after some serious moral examination, James had decided that what was right was to change her. She would want him in time, once he got her out of that dreadful place they dared to call a hospital. She would feel like he felt about her. It was an entirely foolproof venture. He would be her savior, her hero, not the villain he was usually cast as.  
Every dog has its day. Maybe this dog just screwed up his.  
He probably should have just drank her blood and been done with it. There would be no clean-up from that.  
His mind had always been a little unstable, and when he saw her newly changed, strong and vibrant, he felt unworthy. Why would she want such a man as him? In his human life he'd been one of the masses, never recognizable or worthy of recognition. Nobody had cared for him then, so why should she now, savior or not?  
Everyone, even after that day in 1920, thought his 'talent' was tracking. And it was, he was good at it, but that wasn't his additional power like mindreading, for instance. No, James worked with memory. Most often getting inside his victim's heads to see what he could find to exploit. He could also erase memories if he wished, but most often he didn't find any use for his power... until that day.  
Convinced that Alice could not possibly like him, he did what he had to do.  
She was changed; that was taken care of.  
But she would remember him; whether she chose to dwell on the memories or not was her decision. James decided that it would be right to just rid her of those burdens. So he took out all the memories, past the ones with him in it. She wouldn't remember anything. The one memento he left her was her name. Not her full name... just what he called her.  
It was the last 'right' thing James would ever do in his existence.  
After that point, he found it better to pick easy.  
Right things never pan out anyway...


End file.
